Just like animals
by sareen momo
Summary: "I will catch you no matter what," was all he could think about as he chased down his prey. "You can think you can hide from me but I can smell you from miles away." He will catch his prey no matter what. Just like animal he will hunt his prey down.


Faster! Faster! He has to run faster otherwise he will get caught. He cannot escape once he get caught. Across the jungle, swishing by the trees, jumping over the rocks he ran.

But for how long can he run? He can hear the footsteps behind him never fading, catching up to him.

No matter how fast he ran that person will always find him and drag him back. But he has to try to get away. No matter how much it hurt to let go he just cant stay with that person anymore.

He had to run faster but his legs were giving up. He cant shake him off. No matter how much he keep running that person always catches up to him.

He is like a prey that that person is hunting like an animal.

To get away from that person he even crossed a dessert but that person always finds him. No matter where he hides that person always finds him. Its like he can smell him from miles away.

At the beginning that person was the one who approached him but soon he found out that that person was just like an animal and he was the prey. He never even realized when he fell into the trap but when he did it was too late.

He looks back on his shoulder in fear. What a mistake that was! He misses the rock sticking out of the earth and catches his foot on it, falling hard on the earthy ground of the forest. "Shit!" He exclaims. Quickly he tries to get away but his pan shots through his leg. He has twisted it and now that person is close.

He can hear footsteps close by. He can here that person's voice calling out for him. Oh! How much he used to love that voice. But he is afraid of it.

He looks around in panic and finds a huge trunk lying on the ground nearby. Quickly he pushes himself off the ground and drags his feet to hide behind of it.

As soon as he crouches down behind that person reaches the place. He can hear that person's breathing.

" _He is not even out of breath!"_ he thought as he tries to make himself small so he is not found out.

* * *

('That person's' POV)

He looks around the clearing for his prey. He has been making him run around the forest a while now. The jungle is silent but he can smell him. He can hear his heartbeats. The one he has been chasing for the past few hours.

His legs must have given up by now. But he was stubborn, his love. That's why he loves him so much. He never gives up but he forgot something he is stubborn as well and he won't stop until he finds him, and brings him back with him where he belongs.

Only if that person understood what he does to him. Its like they are enemies but together at the same time.

" _But we get along so well together. Its like you are born only for me. You are born to be with me and you can never get away from me. If only you would just understand that."_

He knew the moment they saw each other there is something between them. Good or bad but its there. He knew right there and then that he wanted him and he had to have him.

But over the time he tried to cut him out entirely. Tried to leave him and start new but didn't he realized that he could never get away from him? He was only his, no one but his.

So this time as well he will get him back and tie him down and never let him go. He can pretend all he wants that they are not meant to be.

" _But you can never stay away from me. Don't worry baby I will get you tonight and when I do I will eat you alive."_

He looked around the clearing where he has disappeared. His eyes fell on the tree trunk on the ground.

" _There you are."_

* * *

(Normal POV)

He unclasped the helmet of his head. He didn't need that anymore as he will not fight with his love anymore. Not when he finally found him.

"Tony." He calls him, Captain America cals him while taking off the helmet. "Come out, Tony. How long are you gonna run? I am not hurt you I promise." He dropps it to the ground along with the shield on his back.

Tony peeks from behind the tree trunk and crouches sown immediately when he sees Steve not even five yards away from where he was.

"Come out, Tony. Its lonely in the tower without you." He calls out to him sweetly.

" _Then you should just leave the tower!"_ Tony thinks bitterly. _"Its MY tower!"_

"Tony?" Steve calls while moving away from him. Tony sighs in relief when he can no longer hear him. He gets up from there and tries to leave but out of nowhere Steve jumps down in front of him.

"There you are." Suddenly Steve says with a sweet smile. "I am been looking all over for you."

"St-Steve." Tony stammers, seeing him in front of him.

"Did you really think you can run away from me, Tony?" Steve asks with a smile.

"Steve, no." Tony tries to step back but a hand on arm holds him there. "I don't wanna go back with you. Please just let me go."

"That is not how it works Tony you know it. Come on lets go back." Steve tugs him. But Tony jerks his hand away and runs. Or at least tries to as he has hurt his legs he couldn't get away from him.

Steve catches him in two second, he catches him by the waist and throws him to the ground and falling down along with him. Tony tries to scramble away but he catches him by the leg. Steve straddles Tony by the torso and hold him down in place.

"Get away from me!" Tony says between his squirming under him. He tried to throw punches at him.

"Hold still, Tony." Steve says between his teeth as he tries to hold Tony's hands down but he keeps swarming them around.

"I said, stay till." Steve grits out between his teeth as he punches him hard on the face. One punch from the Captain Americe was enough to make Tony unconscious.

* * *

"So you found him. Again." Bucky says from the sofa the moment Steave steps out of the elevator of the tower carrying an unconscious Tony in his arms.

"Well, he cant hide from me." Steve says smugly as he steps toward his and Tony's room.

"Make sure you don't let him go this time." Bucky says from behind of them.

"I wont." Comes the assurance of his best friend.

Bucky shakes his head. He cant help Tony even if he wants. When Steve loves someone he loves them with everything and become too possessive of them. He loves them so much that it hurts them. Poor Tony had to go and make Steve Roger fell in love with him.

"You rip what you sow, Tony." Bucky says while turning the page of the magazine.

.

Tony regains his consciousness within few minutes. He tries to realize where he is without opening his eyes. But he cant so slowly he opens them.

"No, no, no." Tony mutters in fear as he realize that he is back in his room in the tower and lying on his bed while his hands are tied to the bedset.

He tries to get release his hands from restrains but it was no use Steve used plastic restrains to tie him. He can hear the sound water from inside the bathroom. Suddenly the sound of water stops.

Tony glances sideways as Steve descends out of the bathroom shirtless. Tony turns his head away from him as he sits beside him on the bed.

"Tony." He says softly making him glance at him. "Why do you keep doing this Tony? Why do you keep try to get away from me?"

Tony looks away in defiance without any words. He will not fall for his sweet talk again. If he falls for it this time he will never be able to get away. He absolutely wont fall it ever again.

"No more running, alright? This ends here. Do you understand me?" Steve says with a shake of his hand.

"Tony?" he asks again when he didn't get any response from him. "You cant run away from your husband, Tony. A husband who loves you so much. Do you understand me, Tony? You are stuck with me for all eternity."

Tony nods stiffly to make satisfied. Earning a huge smile from him. But he was wrong to think it will be enough to satisfy him.

"Words wont satisfy me, Tony. Show me how much you love me." Steve says as he roughly turns Tony's face to look at him.

Tony's eyes widens in fear as Stave leans down and crashes his lips on his and kisses him. Steve kisses him roughly, biting and nipping those lips thrusting his lips inside and tasting every inch of Tony's mouth.

Tony can feel Steve's tongue inside of his mouth, swirling around tasting every corner of his mouth. He tries to hold his resolve but he can feel it slipping away in every passing second.

" _No, I have to control myself otherwise I will fall in his traps once again and this I don't I think I can get away."_ Tony thinks as Steve keeps on kissing him. He holds the bed set to hold his resolve.

But it crumbles as soon as Steve slips his hand inside of Tony's T-shirt and brushes his hand on his nipple. Tony loudly moans in his mouth making Steve smirk between the kiss.

"Oh, Tony you have no idea how much I love you." He says as he breaks the kiss and stares at Tony's eyes. "But I will try my best to show you." With that Steve straddles Tony's hip and rips his t-shirt revealing Tony's body.

* * *

 **A.N.- I just had to write this fic. When I was listening to a Stony AMV I just couldnt control myself so here it is. Oh, by the way I would suggest all of you watch this AMV after you read this and let me know if I could portrait it correctly.**

 **The AMV name is [Animals] 3 [Steave & Tony] you will find it in youtube if you search the name. it is the very first one.**


End file.
